Glitter Lips
by tivaobsession
Summary: Abby plans the Bachelor party for Jimmy and asks Ziva to help... rated M for adult content ;D


Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: This is dedicated to a friend named Dannii and thanks Jamie for the idea! Enjoy!

xXx

Ever since Ziva had been aware of Abby planning the bachelor party for Jimmy, she was on the edge about the idea. Abby had originally hinted that she and Ziva were going to do something "special" and Ziva did not like the sound of it. Abby had kept everything a secret until the night of, when Ziva received a detailed text messaged explaining what she was to do.

_"Meet me at Timmy's place around nine. The guys should be back around ten."_

xXx

Abby greeted Ziva at McGee's doorstep and she was led inside to his apartment. Ziva's looked around in astonishment. There was loud club-like music playing, and most of the lights were either dimmed or turned off. There was more to see, but Ziva could barely make out what was in the shadows. The one light that was still on all the way, came from the bathroom. Abby led Ziva in there and shut the door.

The music was muffled now and Abby could hear Ziva if she were to talk. There was mostly silence at first, though. The bathroom fan buzzed as Ziva tried to take in all that was happening. There were two folded up outfits on the sink counter top, and there was various brands and types of makeup spewed across the counter as well. Finally it hit Ziva.

"Okay, we have less than an hour until the guys return here, then we give them a show." Abby explained handing Ziva a pile of neatly folded clothes. Ziva looked at the garment in her hands and held it up. It was a extremely short, glittery, royal blue dress with two tiny, silver elastic straps that were to hold up the dress. Ziva laughed dryly.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Her voice rose. "You expect me to dance in this?" Abby grabbed her matching purple dress of the counter and held it up to herself.

"You're not going to be alone." Abby assured Ziva. "I'll be here too."

Ziva imagined the two of them dancing for Tony, Tim and Jimmy. The thought made her cheeks flush.

"But… couldn't you have hired someone, Abby?" Ziva whined a bit. She was not so sure she was comfortable with the idea of stripping in front of her co-workers now. Abby laughed.

"I thought you would have liked the idea, Ziva?" Abby began sorting through the various bottles of makeup and handed Ziva a tube of glitter lipstick. Ziva took it in her hands and rolled it around, biting her lip.

"Truthfully, I am not sure how I feel about it."

xXx

Abby sat on the closed toilet lid with her phone in her hands. Her glitter heels tapped on the tile floor as she waited for the text message. Abby's phone buzzed.

_"We're here."_ The message read. Abby stood up and teetered over to Ziva who's heart was throbbing in her chest. She was positive she knew what Abby was going to say.

"Ready?" Abby asked. Ziva trembled.

"I guess." She whispered as Abby clicked off the bathroom lights and opened the door, letting in the loud music and darkness.

xXx

_The sun goes down_  
_ The stars come out_  
_ And all that counts_  
_ Is here and now_  
_ My universe will never be the same_  
_ I'm glad you came_  
xXx

Ziva could see the three men seated on the couch. That was basically all she could see. The music blared, and she thought she knew the song and tried humming it to calm her nerves. As their heels clicked across the floor, Tony was the first one to start the chatter. He whistled as he saw Ziva glitter underneath one of the lights. His heartbeat raced in his chest and he licked his lips. McGee was all but floored when he saw Abby stand underneath the light as well. Jimmy sat there and clapped his hands. He knew that it was not going to be about him right this moment, but he was okay with that. He secretly made Abby swear that he did not get a lap dance from anyone. Instead, he insisted that Tony get one.

Abby and Ziva walked over to the chair and Ziva's breath hitched in her throat. He watched Tony's eyes move up and down all over her body, examining her tight body-con dress that smoothed and perfected her curves, and how her face was caked in glitter and other makeup that made her eyes sparkle. Abby grabbed Tony by the hand and took him to the chair in the center of the floor. She pushed him down in his seat and he knew what was to come next. Ziva's heartbeat took off again. She watched Tony begin to get excited. Abby then proceeded to walk over to Ziva and drag her by her hand over to Tony.

Ziva stood in front of him as he was seated in a wooden chair. She had to look down at him, and he looked up at her.

"Come on, Ziva!" Abby shouted taking a seat on the couch. She did not know what to do, well, actually she did. She was not sure if she _wanted_ to do it. Tony smiled that smile that made her burn inside and she knew she was all for it now. The crowd on the couch started to holler and whistle as Ziva strattled Tony on his chair. He bit his lip and let out a small moan that was almost inaudible to her. As she shifted around and pulled down her dress a bit, silver glitter fell and landed all over Tony's dress shirt. He did not seem to mind. Ziva tried to get lost in the music, she figured that it would be the best thing to do. She began to roll her pelvis into his along with the beat of the song she knew all too well.

She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and he lightly grabbed her hips as she continued to move over him. Ziva threw her head back and ground harder into him. Tony's eyes began to flutter.

"Zivaaa!" He whimpered in her ear. There were cheers from Abby now. Abby whispered to the two other men about how right they were all along. It had been a setup from the beginning, but it was paying off right in front of them now.

Tony wanted Ziva even more. He pulled her in closer to him so that she could feel the bulge forming below her. Ziva let out a moan and opened her eyes. She saw a fire in Tony's eyes, a want for something more, something they both could not have. Ziva held her head over Tony's and looked down on him. He now noticed that her lips were covered in glitter. He wanted nothing more than to have the chance to kiss her, but he was 100% sure he was not getting that chance tonight. A deep noise came from the back of his throat at the thought of taking her home later.

Ziva bit her lip as Tony moaned again and watched the faces he would make whenever she rolled her hips around again. Pure pleasure spilled from the smile he was giving her. His hands gripped her harder and he was sure that there would be bruises later, but he really did not care. Her nails dug into his skin as she clung to him and continued to grind in his lap. Her hips moved in every possible direction, everything it took to made him hard underneath her; forward, backwards, side-to-side.

Ziva was not going to last much longer. She was getting hot from his touch and she wanted to have him. She started to open her mouth a bit, her glittered lips parting as she gasped slightly when his fingers decided to let go of her hips. She held onto him and he moved his fingers lower down to the bottom of her dress and held on to the hem. He stared into her chocolate eyes and waited for a sign of approval, and all she did was wink. He dipped his fingers under the dress and began running them up her thighs tracing patterns as he went up.

"Tony!" Ziva hissed and threw her head back. She gripped him tighter and continued to rock against his pelvis. She wanted his fingers to continue their movements but he pulled them out from underneath her dress after he realized they had gotten the attention of Abby, Tim, and Jimmy; who's eyes were wide and jaws may as well been dropped to the ground at the sight.

He noticed his hands were now covered in glitter, and the song was almost over. His lap dance was almost over as well. She noticed that too and pressed her chest against his, she also made it a point to press their hips together as tight and as close as she could get without her dress riding up on her. He could touch her anyway he wanted now, but had to resist the temptation, and instead let out a load groan.

Ziva stopped moving as soon as the song ended, but she remained in his lap. She was panting heavily and holding on to Tony. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and let her sit there, heavy in his arms.

xXx

_**You cast a spell on me, spell on me**_  
_** You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**_  
_** And I decided you look well on me, well on me**_  
_** So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me**_  
xXx

"Wow." Tony chuckled as Ziva gasped for air. She knew that her face was bright red, but it was a good thing that the room was mostly dark. Ziva chuckled softly against him.

"Oh my god!" Abby shouted when she realized it was all over. "It worked!" McGee and Jimmy exchanged glances, they knew that this would happen. Tony and Ziva winding up together at his wedding, the had both called it.

"Do you want to go back to my place, Ziva?" Tony asked quietly as the others talked about the lap dance among themselves. Not saying anything, she nodded her head against his chest.

xXx

_**I'm glad you**_ _came._

xXx

FIN.

Wow. So, um, what did you guys think?

*crawls under blanket because of embarrassment*


End file.
